


Stay (Only For a Few Days)

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Romance, Smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during 1x01 after Emma drives Henry back to Storybrooke.  Regina finds herself at a lost to do with Henry.  Instead of driving Emma away, she asks her for help.  But is it wise to involve this woman in her life when she knows so little about her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Only For a Few Days)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I received a SwanQueen smut prompt from Tumblr, so I'm posting it here (it came out longer than I expected). Enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback!

Henry’s birth mother is gorgeous. Not in an elegant way, but in a more rough-around-the-edges but still kind of cute type of way.

The woman before Regina was a bundle of nerves, if the way she downed her drink was anything to go by.

Emma, that was her name. The woman who carried and gave birth to Henry. The woman who was also a potential threat to Regina’s life with Henry.

Regina studied her from across the coffee table. The blonde was still tense, and Regina smirked at that. Even to outsiders, her demeanor was intimidating. Good to know.

Then Emma told her about Henry’s storybook and how he was convinced that everyone in the town was a character from it.

Regina was suddenly glad that she had already put Henry in therapy. He was really going through a tough time over finding out that he was adopted.

She blamed herself. She should have noticed sooner. Now, Henry had brought his birth mother back with him. This was trouble.

“You know what? It’s none of my business, and he’s your kid. I really should be heading back,  
Emma said with a polite smile. Regina looked at her for a moment.

This was her chance. Emma would walk out the door and out of her and Henry’s lives forever.

Or that’s what she would like. But knowing Henry, he’d just do it again.

The unthinkable came to my mind, and Regina took a sip of cider before deciding to voice it. She hated it, but if it helped Henry, then she would suffer through it.

“Why don’t you stay?” Regina suggested. Emma’s eyebrows shot up at that suggestion.

With an uneasy laugh, she answered, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want him to get confused and think that I want to be in his life.”

Regina downed the rest of the cider. “Honestly, I don’t like the idea any more than you do, but it might help him.”

Emma looked at her incredulously. “You want me to move here?”

Regina shook her head vehemently. Good goddess, that was the last thing she wanted.

“No, Ms. Swan,” she said even though the name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Emma,” the other woman corrected. Regina wanted to protest, but she needed the blonde willing to help her, so she nodded.

“Emma, then. Just stay for a couple of days. Henry is a smart boy, like you figured out. If you leave like this, he’ll track you down again. I can stop him, but that won’t help my relationship with him. He needs answers, and more importantly closure,” she elaborated.

Her hands were visibly shaking, so she folded them into her lap and put on her best smile. Emma’s sympathetic look showed that she wasn’t fooling anyone.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she hurriedly wiped it away. “I need your help, Emma. I know you didn’t want any contact with him, but you’re here. He’s not okay. He didn’t take the adoption news well, and I had to put him in therapy.”

Regina sniffled and tried to meet Emma’s eyes. “He’s all I have, and I want him to be happy. Please, just stay for a few days. Spend time with him and answer any questions he has.”

“He’s in therapy?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded. Her eyes focused on the blonde’s jaw clenching. Maybe it had been idiotic idea.

“Won’t that cause him more harm?” Emma asked. She stood up and ran her hands through her hair. “I mean, I gave him up so he could have his best chance. I don’t think I can do this.”

Desperation was responsible for what Regina said next. “Then go to his next therapy session with him. I’ll notify Dr. Hopper, and you can communicate with him in a controlled environment. It’ll ease the tension to have a third party mediating.”

Emma’s mouth just opened and closed repeatedly like a goldfish. It brought a smile to Regina’s face. She wasn’t the only one at a loss with Henry.

“If it’s in his best interest, then I’ll do it. But I can’t stay more than three days, I’m sorry,” Emma said with a sigh.

Regina could feel hope bubbling inside of her. This could work. It could help.

“Then it’s settled. His next session is tomorrow after school. You can pick him up and take him there yourself.”

“You trust me enough to drive him to his appointment?”

“You drove him all the way back here. If you try to kidnap him, you’ll be arrested.” Her voice was back in mayor mode, and she could practically feel the fear that wafted off Emma when she spoke.

But from Emma’s reactions to Henry, Regina knew that she didn’t need to worry about this small concession. Emma was trying to do her best for Henry, and she wouldn’t take him away from the only home he ever knew.

Regina collected the liquor glasses and stood up. “Thank you again for doing this. It means a lot to me.”

There was a little flutter in her heart, and she didn’t know where the hell it came from. It grew stronger when she saw Emma’s cheeks flush, and the woman herself bit down on her lower lip.

Regina stared at her, feeling the flutter go a little bit lower. Emma was very pretty, and she couldn’t help but wonder if the woman had someone to go back to.

It wasn’t until Emma cleared her throat that Regina realized that she had been staring at the woman’s lips.

“So, um, do you know if there’s a motel around or something?” Emma stammered. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at Regina.

Walking over to the woman, Regina let her eyes wander before coming to a stop less than a foot away.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. You’re only staying because I requested it, so you can stay here. I have several guest rooms, so you can choose anyone you like.” Her hand lightly touched Emma’s arm, and the blonde instantly stiffened.

Regina kept her expression neutral and removed her hand. The way Emma’s shoulders relaxed when she stepped away set off radars in her brain.

She remembered those movements all too well. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to be flirting with her son’s birth mother.

So she plastered on her mayor smile and gestured towards the atrium. “The extra bedrooms are up the stairs and down the hall. Make yourself at home.”

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and went to the kitchen. She dumped the glasses in the sink and didn’t even bother to wash them. Instead of following going upstairs as well, she went through some breathing exercises.

Things had gone better than planned, but she was still worried. Henry wanted nothing to do with her, and his birth mother probably hadn’t had the best life growing up. Maybe hearing her story would only make Henry worse.

For a second, she wanted to renege on their deal, but she couldn’t. Henry needed this, good or bad. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. She would endure this for Henry. She had to.

~

Emma couldn’t sleep. She felt like she made a deal with the devil. There was something about Regina that felt off, but she couldn’t place it.

All she knew was that the woman made her feel comfortable and uneasy at the same time. Like she was being lured into a trap but the trap was disguised with bear claw donuts.

She had definitely felt threatened the moment she stepped into Regina’s house. It was huge, but it felt empty and cold. It didn’t really feel like a home, and it was probably why she couldn’t rest her eyes. Her body felt unreasonably on guard, and she didn’t know why.

Polite was not too much of an overstatement when describing Regina’s reaction to her. Legally, Emma was not a threat, but emotionally she was. She almost hated Henry for putting her in this position. She would have loved to have had a mom who was willing to fight for her, and Henry was rejecting his.

They would settle this issue tomorrow in therapy. No matter what he thought of Regina, it wasn’t right for him to be this disrespectful towards her. Regina wasn’t abusive or even that stern towards Henry, and Emma had met her fair share of abusive parents.

However, his mom was clinging to him tighter the more he pulled away. It wasn’t healthy for either of them, but now she was stuck playing mediator.

“It’s only to make sure that he doesn’t come looking for me again,” she told herself.

Her own lie detector went off in her head, and she couldn’t deny how cute Henry was. She made the right decision in giving him up, but now she was curious.

Especially about his mother, whom she suspected was a jaguar in another life. Regina Mills was the personification of grace and elegance. It was in the way she moved and carried herself. How each word was spoken so eloquently it could have been mistaken for poetry.

Her arm still burned from Regina’s light touch. It had briefly reminded her of something she’d rather forget, but interest had replaced that emotion soon enough. It was hard to think when the woman had been that close to her. She didn’t even remember holding her breath until Regina had stepped away.

“I need to sleep, not think about Henry’s hot adoptive mother,” she whispered to herself. Knowing that Regina’s bedroom was only one room down did not help matters.

What kind of bed did the mayor sleep in? Did she have silk sheets? What color were they?

Those questions served no other purpose than to dampen her underwear. Fuck. It hadn’t been that long since she had gone to bed with someone, but her body was reacting as if it had been subjected to a decade long dry spell.

Emma tried focusing on anything else, but her problem wasn’t going away. She was tempted to take care of it herself, but that would be wrong. And she didn’t want Regina knowing that she had done that in her guest room.

An hour passed with no change, so she decided to get another glass of cider. She’d let Regina know in the morning, but now she needed something to cloud her mind.

The door opened quietly, and she checked to make sure that no one was in the hallway. Keeping her footsteps light, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She did not expect to see Regina leaning against a counter while inspecting a bottle of wine.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Regina asked and turned around. With a sigh, she set down the bottle and retrieved two glasses.

“Yeah, something like that. You don’t have to pour me a drink,” she protested. Regina quirked her eyebrow, and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Fine, you can pour me a drink. That’s what I came down here for anyway. But I was hoping to have some cider. It really was good.”

The smile that spread across Regina’s face and lit up her eyes was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. She took in Regina’s pajamas which looked like a grey silk nightdress with a thin robe over it.

Emma felt underdressed even though she was wearing a tank top and jeans. As she watched Regina move, she wondered if the woman’s skin was as soft as the silk she wore.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Regina replied, and her husky voice made Emma bite back a moan.

Now she was regretting leaving her room. Her body seemed to really like Regina’s voice. And the way that her cleavage showed when she leaned over the counter to pour the wine and cider into their respective glasses.

Regina held out a glass for her, and Emma’s feet moved of their own accord. Their hands brushed when she accepted the glass, and then she was very aware of how close they were.

Regina’s honey brown eyes held her captive, and then she took the glasses out of both their hands and set them to the side.

Her heart pounded as courage spread through her veins. She stepped closer to Regina who backed into the counter. It made her freeze, not sure if she should do this.

Regina’s hands went to her own shoulders and pushed her robe off. It slid down Regina’s arms and fell to the floor.

Emma reaches up and places her hand over Regina’s heart. She can feel it pounding against her skin. Her fingers moved to Regina’s shoulder and lightly caressed her arm. Her touch left behind goosebumps.

The way Regina was staring at her made her own heart beat to the same rhythm. Without saying a word, Emma grabbed the edge of her tank top and pulled it over her head. Her fingers undid the button of her jeans, and she slid them down.

Left in a black bra and matching panties, she cupped Regina’s neck as she pressed her body against the older woman’s. Her thumb stroked Regina’s jaw, the skin there was soft but firm.

Her other hand went to Regina’s waist and rested there. Red lips parted, and Emma wanted to know so badly what they tasted like.

But she looked up to Regina, to make sure that this was what she wanted. Regina’s eyes were soft but questioning. Emma glanced from her lips back to her eyes.

Regina took the hint and closed the distance between them, tentatively brushing her lips against Emma’s.

They were soft and plump, and Emma couldn’t get enough. She pulled Regina in closer, but let the other woman control the kiss. It was maddeningly slow, but they were learning each other.

Regina’s pressed their lips together in a firmer kiss, and Emma found her body responding pleasantly to it. Her lips moved against Regina’s and parted slightly. Her tongue flicked over the brunette’s bottom lip, and something in Regina snapped.

Her hands cupped Emma’s head and held onto her as they deepened the kiss. Their tongues stroked and played with each other while Emma had Regina firmly pressed against the edge of the counter.

Barely audible moans made their way to Emma’s ears, and she pulled away for a moment to collect herself. When she opened her eyes, Regina was staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. She took Emma’s hand and placed it on her inner thigh.

“Touch me, please,” she said breathlessly. Emma kept her eyes locked with Regina’s as she slid her hand up higher until her fingers brushed up against curls.

She claimed Regina’s lips in another kiss and parted her nether lips with her fingers. Wetness coated them as they explored.

She traced them up and down Regina’s swollen lips, collecting wetness as she went. Her thumb found Regina’s clit, and the woman gasped at the slightest touch.

Emma refused to break the kiss as she took her time circling around Regina’s clit. She avoided touching it, and let Regina pant and whimper into her mouth. When the noises turned into pained whines, she dipped a finger into Regina’s entrance.

With a swirl of her finger, Regina’s hips jerked into her hand. Pressing it inside, Emma moaned at the feel of Regina. She was surrounded by hot warmth, and Regina’s wall clenched her finger.

She dragged her finger against the top wall, and smiled when it made Regina gasp. She searched for that spongy spot, and when she found it, Regina whimpered.

Emma pressed kisses to Regina’s cheek and jaw as she moved her finger in and out. The woman was holding onto her arms tightly while her hips moved against Emma’s fingers. Emma eased another finger in, and Regina threw her head back and moaned.

Emma was suddenly impatient to see Regina in the throes of passion, so she sped up her pace. The wet squelching sound her fingers made with each thrust made her proud. Regina was soaking wet and taking her fingers like a champ. She curled and twisted her fingers while watching the emotions play on Regina’s face.

Regina’s high pitched moans were getting more frequent, so Emma used her thumb to circle Regina’s clit. She crashed their lips together and held onto her tightly as Regina came in her arms.

She did not expect Regina to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming, but she didn’t mind too much. Regina was gripping her fingers so tightly as Emma continued to pound them into her. Her thumb was moving faster, and Regina arched her hips into Emma’s hand.

When Regina’s body stopped shaking, Emma eased her hand out of her. It was covered in Regina’s essence, and she couldn’t help but taste.

Musk with a hint of apples. That’s what this woman before her tasted like. She licked her lips and stared at the recovering woman in front of her. This wasn’t over yet, not by a long shot.

Her hands gripped the hem of the nightdress and pulled it off with Regina’s help. And now Regina was bare before her.

Beautiful breasts with brown nipples called to her. Her lips fastened on one while her hand busied itself with the other. Fingers sunk into her hair when she grazed a nipple with her teeth. Her tongue stroked them delicately, switching between breasts.

Emma’s hands went to Regina’s thighs and lifted her onto the counter. She couldn’t wait anymore. She needed to taste Regina again. Her mouth trailed a path from Regina’s breasts to her mound.

Regina’s encouraging moans were followed by her parting her legs. Emma could see the glistening wetness coating the dark curls between Regina’s legs. She placed little kisses on the insides of Regina’s thighs before making her way to the center.

She pressed a light kiss against Regina’s labia, drawing out a moan. Using her fingers to open Regina up, Emma gave one long lick from top to bottom. She traced her tongue up and down and each lip before nudging Regina’s clit with her nose.

Regina’s thighs clamped over Emma’s head, and her hands were in Emma’s hair again. Emma stopped teasing and wrapped her lips around the clit and sucked gently. Her tongue treated Regina’s clit like it was a skater on an ice rink.

Since Regina was an elegant woman, she tried various shapes ranging from a figure eight to a treble. Her tongue then dipped down to the entrance, and she pushed her tongue inside Regina.

“Oh,” Regina gasped and pushed down harder on Emma’s head. Emma took the hint and put her tongue all the way in. She wiggled it and had to hold Regina down from squirming too much.

She removed her tongue, but fastened on the clit while sliding two fingers inside Regina. It only took a few pumps before Regina came on her face. Emma licked her through her orgasm and pressed a kiss to Regina’s thigh when it was over.

She lifted her face and looked at Regina. The normally composed woman was flushed and sweaty. Emma licked her lips, tasting the traces of Regina there, and smiled. Regina truly looked like a satisfied woman.

Regina propped herself up on her elbows and crooked a finger at Emma. A dangerous smile graced her face, but Emma was past caring.

She shed her underwear quickly and climbed on top of Regina. The cool tile shocked her skin, but the smiling brunette underneath her took her breath away.

Regina laid back against the counter, but she softly cupped Emma’s cheeks and brought their lips together. Emma kissed her back passionately and let Regina explore her body.

Sure hands cupped her breasts and played with her nipples. Emma was so wet that she had a trail running down her thigh. Regina’s hand slid down her stomach and cupped her mound.

She groaned into Regina’s mouth and rolled her hips into Regina’s fingers. Regina’s touches were light at first. Slowly circling her labia and clit with just enough pressure to keep her frustrated.

She was basically humping Regina’s hand in an effort to get off, but the brunette was in control.

Two could play that game. Emma’s hand was between Regina’s legs and thrusting two fingers inside within seconds.

Regina tore her mouth away and moaned loudly. She slid two fingers inside Emma and started moving them in and out slowly. She was driving Emma crazy, but nothing could be done about it other than trying to get Regina there first.

Emma wasn’t as patient. Her thumb was relentlessly circling Regina’s sensitive clit while pounding her fingers inside Regina. The brunette’s hips rose to match the pace, and Emma wasn’t interested in drawing it out like before.

Regina continued her delicate touches and strokes, and surprisingly Emma found herself approaching the edge. She eased in a third finger and curled them. Her pace increased until her fingers were hammering in and out of Regina.

Regina cried out and pumped her fingers into Emma faster. Her back arched as her orgasm swept through her, and that was all it took for Emma to join her.

They kissed fiercely as they rode out their orgasms together. Emma didn’t even know she could come that hard from Regina’s gentle touches, but she did. It was so pleasurable that it bordered on painful.

Regina gave her a lazy smile and closed her eyes as the aftershocks went through her. Emma collapsed on top of her, and Regina’s arm went around her. Her other hand was playing the Emma’s blonde curls.

Emma’s face was resting on Regina’s shoulder, and she wondered how long she could stay there before the countertop would get uncomfortable for them both.

“Emma,” Regina sighed, and Emma knew that it was time to go. The guilt hit her at full force.

What had she done? Sleeping with Henry’s mother was a sure way to complicate things more than she already had.

Emma pulled herself out of Regina’s arms without so much as a courtesy glance. She hopped off the counter and started to get dressed.

“Emma,” Regina said, but Emma couldn’t bear to face her. It had been a mistake. All of it.

“Emma,” Regina repeated urgently, and Emma slowly turned to face the woman she had been pleasuring moments ago.

“I-” Regina started and then paused. She almost looked surprised herself at her inability to say anything. She looked so vulnerable in that moment, something Emma suspected she rarely did with anyone.

Emma took charge to dispel the awkwardness. “I’ll still go to the therapy session with him. This probably shouldn’t happen again. I have a life to go back to.”

And just like that, Regina was back in mayor mode. Emma could practically see the politician take over her like a demon possessing a young woman. Even her in exposed state and position, Regina looked regal and poised.

Her lips curled into a cold smile. “Very well. I’ll leave you a note with his school and doctor’s address in the morning. Then you can be off and out of our lives.”

That stung Emma worse than the time her foster family had thrown her few belongings into a trash bag and kicked her out. She blinked back tears and nodded.

“Yeah. It’s for the best. Wouldn’t want anyone to get attached.” She didn’t even wait for a reply.

Emma just marched out of the kitchen and fled to the guest room. She locked the door behind her for good measure and collapsed on the bed. Her heart was still pounding.

She could smell Regina everywhere, and it bothered her. She curled up in the bed and willed herself to sleep. She had a very important day with Henry tomorrow, and she didn’t want to screw it up.

“Then I’ll be gone, and I’ll never see them again,” she muttered into her pillow. The tears came easily after that, and she didn’t know why.

But sadly, it was what allowed to her to sleep. Her dreams were empty, just like her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
